politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Sirius
Sirius was a purple alliance specialised in the growth of nations. It was closely allied with Pantheon until Fabrezy stepped down. The last leader, Robert Gero pulled Sirius out of Pantheon's protection and the alliance collapsed 8 days after he took over Fabrezy's leadership. Sirius during its time had collapsed twice. The first collapse was caused Epimetheus which severed Sirius '''influence due to the claim of multis in gov, and the second one lead under DustyDart which ended the existence of '''Sirius. History The Original Sirius was under the leadership of Helios and should be noted in the history of the Sirius alliance. Sirius was birthed as a protectorate of United Purple Nations (UPN) in August 2018, and led by a man claiming to be Helios, the leader of the first Sirius. In reality, he was just his impersonator. Fezza was invited to join the alliance in late August as Vice President and quickly learned of the alliance's debts and Helios' impersonation from external sources. After days of deliberation, Fezza eventually couped the alliance with the support of other alliances, notifying Orbis through a post on the forums of the change. United Purple Nations suspended the treaty with Sirius due to hostilities over the debt that Helios had, and quickly Pantheon was able to take them on as a new protectorate. Once Fezza resumed control, the alliance undertook a large shift in direction, focusing on being a growing space for smaller alliances and adopting the motto "the home of growing nations on Orbis". From then on, crucial treaties were signed with Blackstone Legion, Grand Imperial Alliance, and Pantheon in order to ensure the protection and growth of members. Treaties with BSL and GIA have since been scrapped, largely due to a lack of stability in both BSL's and GIA's leadership. Sirius has grown in strength quickly over-time, and become close friends with Pantheon, Godfury, and Typhon, crucial allies within the Syndisphere. The alliance also participated in the Great Sock War (mostly known as Knightfall), and participated in a blitz on TKR-protectorate Nova Riata in a with fellow allies Pantheon and Typhon. At cooldown of the Great Sock War, Fezza retired from leadership,Malcolm (VP) also resigned to allow for a turnover of leadership. Passing the leadership to Fabrezy, who was later replaced by Robert Gero after demanding a leadership change because Fabrezy's lack of activity (The alliance voting in support of Robert under elections). Robert Gero pulled Sirius out of Pantheon's protection in order to achieve peace with Nova Riata whilst claiming Pantheon couldn't protect them. He announced it to Sirius member as "Sirius's independence day". https://imgur.com/DB1zokx The alliance collapsed few days later. Most of the remaining members went to join The Federation and allied alliances, while few others chose to join their former enemy, Nova Riata. 2 days after its second collapse, TKR and its allies surrendered, officially ended the war. There has been an attempt from Robert Gero to rebuild Sirius. However, there is no info about this ""new sirius"￼. Past Leaders This is a list of all leader in Sirius. Notable Conflicts Category:Alliances Category:Alliances in Asia